


Une nouvelle famille

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cute, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Hoshido | Birthright Route
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Quelques instants de la nouvelle vie de Mozu au camp, dans sa nouvelle famille.





	Une nouvelle famille

**Une nouvelle famille**

L'armée de Corrin avait dressé le camp à proximité d'une rivière et non loin d'une forêt. L'emplacement était idéal : un de leurs flancs était protégé par la rivière et la forêt forcerait les cavaliers à mettre pied à terre. 

Corrin et Kaden étaient partis en forêt, pour chasser de quoi cuisiner un succulent repas pour tout le monde, lorsqu'un sanglier passa devant en eux en courant comme si il était poursuivi par la mort, les faisant tomber à terre de surprise. La bête eu à peine le temps de faire une dizaine de mètres de plus qu'une flèche l'atteint dans la pâte, suivie d'une seconde dans la nuque.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça …, murmura la blonde

\- Excusez-moi Dame Corrin, Kaden, c'était lui que je chassais.

Mozu sorti de derrière un arbre, son arc baissé. Elle avait une égratignure à la main et ses vêtements déchirés à plusieurs endroits.

\- Tu cours après lui depuis longtemps Mozu ? lui demanda le kitsune

\- Non, c'est mon deuxième de la journée. Et vous, vous avez trouvés quelques choses ?

\- Des baies, murmura Corrin dépitée

\- J'ai ramené deux oiseaux au campement durant la matinée, lui dit le roux, on devrait avoir de quoi manger.

\- Parfait, murmura la petite fermière, vous m'aidez à le ramener ?

Ils prirent le chemin du retour vers le campement tout en discutant joyeusement. Kaden amena le sanglier mort dans la tente qui leur servait de cuisine avant de rejoindre Sakura, tandis que Corrin devait retrouver son grand frère pour une petite séance d'entraînement à l'épée. 

La petite brune commença alors à le découper pour conserver certains morceaux de viandes et en cuisiner d'autres immédiatement pour le dîner du soir. Elle était en train de découper des carottes pour l'accompagnement lorsque quelqu'un entra dans sa tente. Elle releva la tête de son plan de travail : c'était Takumi, le second prince de Hoshido. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la carcasse de sanglier.

\- Je vois que mes leçons auront portés leurs fruits, la complimenta-t-il

\- Merci, prince Takumi. 

La petite rougit sous le compliment, elle n'était toujours pas habituée à en recevoir.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ? se proposa-t-il

\- Avec plaisir prince Takumi, Kaden aurait dû m'aider, mais Sakura est … 

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, elle n'aurait pas dû dire ça ! Elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça ! Pourquoi donc avait-il fallu qu'elle parle de Kaden ?! 


End file.
